Behind the Regulations
by Zopietto
Summary: Jack takes the big step and asks Sam out on a date. How will their relationship go from there?
1. Not Enough

Title: Behind the Regulations

Author: Zopietto

Summary: Jack takes the big step and asks Sam out on a date. How will their relationship go from there?!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't make a profit out of this. Just doing this for fun.

Warning: I apologize for error in the text, as I am not a native in english. First fanfiction story, so I hope it will be good. Have more chapters ready to be posted, but wanted to make sure that people want to continue reading before I post more. Enjoy.

Behind the regulations

Not Enough – Chapter One

Jack could not take it anymore. He was going crazy. He had never felt like this with another women. But this was not a normal women. It was his second in command, Samantha Carter. They had known each other for a while now and they worked great together. However, it was just not enough for him. He wanted more.

He walked down the corridors of the SGC, heading towards her lab. His hands was either fidgeting with something or they were in his pockets. He had that nervous feeling in his body, that what he was about to do could go to hell. But it could also turn into heaven. Jack smiled. He kept walking and nodded to the personnel he met on the way. He arrived to his destination and turned around the corner. He smiled at what he saw. There she sat in front of her computer and sipping from her cup of coffee. He raised his hand to knock on her door but changed his mind. A grin started to spread in his face and he used his sneaking techniques to move towards Sam. He moved swiftly and silently over the concrete floor. When he was at his victim, he had to stop himself from letting out a chuckle. He drew a breath.

"CARTER!" he barked behind her.

She was startled and jumped up from her chair to face the one who scared her. When she saw who it was her face changed from being scared to annoyed. Jack could not hold himself longer and he burst out into laughter. Samantha Carter, his 2IC, glared at her commanding officer. However, she could not keep the act up and burst into laughter as well.

After a few minutes, the two officers finally had calmed down from their outbursts. A silence followed, where the two of them just stood their with their eyes locked. It took a moment before the silence was broken by Jack.

"So... uhm... eeehh..." he said, trying to get the path from his brain to his mouth to work.

"Sir?" she asked, looking at him questioningly.

He sighed. "Whachya doin'?" he said and nodded towards her laptop.

"Uhm... writing report sir?" she told him, like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He nodded and picked up a pen and started to fidget with it.

"Sir?" she asked, curious of what his reason was to come to her lab.

"Do you... uhm... want to... eehh..." he said, with a slight nervousness in his voice.

Sam Carter sat there, without showing, quite amused. Her CO, the brave and courageous Jack O'Neill who has stared into eyes of evil, was standing in front of her and was not able to complete his sentences.

"Do I want what?" she said, trying to hide her amusement in her voice but failed. She bit her lower lip to stop her from smiling. Her CO, however, heard her voice and he looked up back at her.

"Glad I can amuse you." he said, trying to look annoyed but with a twinkle in his eyes. He took a deep breath and got ready again.

"Carter... Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" he rushed through the sentence and looked down on his shoes, as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe.

Sam looked at him like he just spook ancient. _'Did he ask what I think he did?' _she thought.

"Sir?"

"Sam..."

_'He said my name!'_ she said to herself and started to listen carefully for what he was going to say next.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked, more slowly and looked up from his shoes to lock his eyes with hers. He started to grin when he saw her. Her face was confusion and hope mixed together. However, he started to get a bit nervous when she had not said anything for a while.

"Carter?" he asked, worried over what the result was going to be.

When she did not answer him, he got even more worried. He started to shift from one foot to the other, waiting for a response. He did not want to pressure her, but he could not wait any longer.

"I just thought..." he started. "I mean, after the Zatax thing, you might wanted to... Yeah... This was a bad idea..." he said stated and started to walk out the door. He stopped at the door, to glance back at the women who he cared for, more than he was supposed to. She sat there, with the mouth slightly ajar and staring in the empty space in front of her.

He sighed and shook his head. He walked away from her lab, leaving her 2IC in her lab alone. _'God! What have I done?'_ he asked himself. He walked to his office and sat down in his chair and looked at the pile of paperwork. _'Well, it can't get any worse...'_ he thought and started to work through the pile.


	2. Paperwork

Notes: Thanks for all that has shown interest! Makes me happy.

Here is the next chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just poke me and I will see what I can do!

Enjoy.

Paperwork – Chapter Two

Jack O'Neill sat in his office, doing his paperwork. This would have seemed normal to any outsider, but everyone knew that the colonel hates paperwork. As he was occupied with his thoughts, he forgot to close his door when he entered his quarters.

Daniel Jackson was on his way to pay a visit to his friend. He had been looking for him the whole day, with no luck. No one had seen him since this morning, and Jack had missed the lunch he was going to have with his younger friend. Daniel walked down the corridor with a coffee cup in his hand. He took a sip of his coffee at the same time he entered Colonel Jack O'Neill's office. What he saw made him turn and walked quickly out of the office in one swift motion.

Jack O'Neill looked up from his paperwork and look confused. _'Was that Daniel walking in or am I imagining things? Oh for crying out loud! I hope I only imagined the things that I asked Carter...'_ he sighed and returned to his paperwork.

Daniel quickened his pace. This was important, Jack O'Neill is doing paperwork. Freely! Something had to be wrong. He headed toward the infirmary as quick as he could. Coffee completely forgotten in his hands, he walked into the infirmary. He looked around to see if Janet was in her office. He knocked on the door, to let her know his presence. She looked up at him and gave him one of her smiles. However, the smile faded away when she saw the archaeologist's face.

"Daniel? What's wrong? What has happened?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"It's Jack!" he exclaimed while trying to breathe.

"The colonel? What's wrong?" Janet said, the doctor part of herself kicked in, scared if something had happened to their favorite colonel. Daniel saw her expression and started to calm her down.

"Easy, easy Janet! He is not wounded nor dead." he said, thinking about the times he had been dead. Janet calmed down at his words.

"What has happened to him?" she asked, this time however with less worry.

"He's doing paperwork!" Daniel said.

"Hammond has ordered him many times to do his paperwork." she said, not too troubled by the fact that the colonel was doing his reports. He never does his paperwork, unless ordered so by Hammond. Jack O'Neill prefers to do other stuff, and not writing reports.

"No no no! He is doing paperwork on his own! No order or anything!" Daniel said, trying to make sure that Janet understood him. And she did. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when the words had sunk in.

"What?!" she shouted, to be shushed the second after Daniel. Daniel put his finger to his lips to silence Janet and the motioned her to follow him. As they reached the colonels office, they carefully looked inside. They saw Jack O'Neill himself sitting behind his desk, writing his reports. His tray of finished reports was now higher than it had been when Daniel had seen it.

The doctor and the archaeologist slowly made their way back to the infirmary. Both were shocked over the fact that Jack O'Neill was doing paperwork. They sat down in Janet's office and sat there in silence.

"What do you think has happened?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he usually becomes like this when something bad has happened and then he hides himself in paperwork"

Daniel sat there in thought. After a moment or two, his head shot up. He looked at Janet, waiting for her to catch what he just had come up with. Janet looked into his blue eyes and she understood what had just crossed his mind.

"No!" she said, not quite believing him. He nodded.

"Sam!" she exclaimed before running out from the infirmary, heading to her best friend's lab.


	3. Helping Hand

Helping hand – Chapter Three

Janet ran through the corridors of SGC. She started to slow down a bit and was jogging when she entered Sam Carter's lab. She saw her friend sitting in front of her computer with a coffee cup in her hand. The cup was empty and she was just staring in front of the computer. Janet started to become a bit scared. Her friend did not just stare... Ever. She had always something to do, working on her doohickeys or writing lab reports. Janet eyed the experiment, one of Carter's doohickeys, that sat on Sam's desk. _'Uh oh, something got to be wrong. She never sits and stares when she has an experiment in front of her.'_ she thought. She walked over to her friend and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sam?" she asked, hoping that her friend was still on Earth and not miles away.

"Hmm...?" Sam answered, but she did not turn to look at her.

"Sam..!" she had to shake Sam a little bit to get her back.

"Janet?" she asked when she now turned to face her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Sam... There is obviously something on your mind."

"It's nothing.." Sam said and let out a sigh.

"Something with a certain colonel?" Janet asked carefully, not wanting to pry to much but yet wanting to know. Sam moved her gaze to Janet's eyes, and she could see that her blond friend had been crying. Her eyes were still a bit red and her nose was still a bit runny. Janet reached for the box of tissues and held it in front of the scientist.

"Yeah... But I can't tell you..." Sam said, knowing she would not be able to lie to her friend. _'I am crying because the colonel now hates me...'_ she thought, but did not say it out loud.

"Whatever it is, it seems to have affected him too." Janet said looking down at her friend. Sam looked at her with confusion in her face. Janet chuckled.

"He is doing paperwork, without any orders from Hammond. Go talk to him." Janet said and hugged her friend.

"Go." she said once more and pushed her friend gently towards the door. Sam took a deep breath and then walked with steady feet towards the office of her CO.

Janet watched her friend take off and shook her head.

"She looks like the colonel just asked her out or something..." Janet said to herself. She let out a giggle at the idea of the colonel asking her out and thought _'Nah, can't be'_ while she walked back to the infirmary.


	4. Accepting

Notes: I am sorry for the delay. Was meant to post this on Saturday, when I realized that I had forgotten to send my beta this chapter. Realized this as I came home on Saturday afternoon. And on Sunday I had a math assignment that was a real pain in the arse, which made me unable to post it then. I hope that you still enjoys my story, and next chapter should be up and running soon!

Enjoy!

Accepting – Chapter Four

Samantha Carter was a major of the USAF. She had seen things that people could never possibly imagine. She travels to planets and she faces evil. She meets aliens daily, she breaks the laws of physics and kicks goa'uld asses everyday. She had faced death many times and yet survived. She was really nervous. She walked down the grey corridors of the SGC. They seemed to be never ending, until she was at her goal. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You can do this!" she said to herself. She opened her eyes and walked into his office without knocking.

He did not acknowledge her at first, but it was not until she closed the door he looked up. She was unable to read the expression on his face, as it flashed quickly before he put up his military face.

"Carter?" he asked, fearing what she was going to say.

"Sam." she corrected him. She moved her gaze so she was looking straight into his eyes. She could see a flash of confusion in his eyes. She took a seat and started to fidget with her hands. She took a deep breath before she started to speak again.

"You have to call me Sam. Would be strange that you use my last name on a date, sir." she said and she looked up once again to lock her eyes with his. This time, she could see that the confusion she saw before was replaced with hope.

"Really?" he still could not believe it. He had spent hours of dwelling that he made a bit mistake of asking her in the beginning. He thought she did not like him after all, and he had lost all hope of them ever being together.

"Yes, sir."

"On one condition. That you won't call me sir. I'm old enough as it is!" he said and he smiled that smile that was only for her. She smiled back.

"But si-- Jack... What about the regulations?" Sam asked, completely aware that they were passing the fine line that they have been walking on for years without crossing the line.

"It won't be a problem, if we keep it as a secret..." he looked at her, hoping she would not regret it.

"If you think about it, it shouldn't be too hard. I mean we keep one BIG secret, so why not another one." she stated, which caused Jack to smile.

"But what happens if we get caught?" she asked, worried that she might lose what she loved to do and had worked real hard to gained her position.

"Yeah... That's a big problem. I don't want to jeopardize your career or anything. I will respect if you don't want to." he said, knowing it would break his heart. A silence followed, where no one said anything.

"Look Sam." he started. "If we are able to work like we have done before, and say Hammond finds out, we can use that to our advantage." he continued. Sam looked at him with disbelief.

"What I mean is, he will probably let it go and pass when he sees that we have been able to act professional. Sure, he will probably get that red face of his but we will make sure to make Grandpa George to overlook this and find some loopholes." he smiled when Sam giggled at his nickname for General Hammond.

"I know some people that will get rich at the base." she said after a few moments of silence. He looked at her.

"Oh? Why is that major?" he asked.

"There are great many that has bet on us two, about getting involved. I guess we could use that too. I mean, in case of the General finding out, we could help him out in the bet pool." she said and smiled.

Jack chuckled and looked at the beautiful women in front him. He let out a sigh and the women in front of him heard it. Their eyes locked, the blue against the brown.

"So it that a yes?" he asked while he still was holding her eyes.


	5. Yes?

Notes:Questions to you readers: Should one of them be able to sing (as in Jack and Sam)? Or both? Or none? I have not decided yet, and I figured I could ask you guys since this story is for you. There will be more chapters than this one, so don't worry! Chapter Eight seems to be longer than the other ones I've written, as it is they're getting ready for dating. Ops, spoilers... How ewul of me.

I will have my special someone coming on a visit from Thursday, so I might not be able to post anything until he leaves. I apologize for that in advance, and I hope that you will not give up on the story! I might even get some inspiration while he's here. Wish me luck.

Enjoy.

Yes? - Chapter Five

They sat there in silence. He was waiting for her to answer and he was getting worried that she did not want this. He looked into her eyes and was shocked over what he saw. Her eyes sparkled, like when she finally had solved a big mystery. She always looked so cute when she finally had solved a problem. His heart began to fill with hope. He almost stopped breathing.

"Yes." she said.

"Yes?"

"Yes." she said again, and this time she smiled one of her mega-watt smiles.

He had to use a lot of self-control to remain in his seat. But he returned her smile with one of his. That smile that could melt anyone on the spot.

"Great! When are you free?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"How about Friday?"

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up at say... 7?"

"Yeah. Where are we going to go?" she asked, curious of what he had planned.

"Oh no! No no no no. Not going to tell you that one. It's going to be surprise!" he said while smiling the childish smile of his. "You only need to bring yourself and that gorgeous smile of yours." he said and a shade of pink started to spread on his 2IC cheeks.

"Yes, sir." she answered while the blushing was spreading throughout her face.

They both sat in silence. It was a little bit awkward one where no one knew what to say. The colonel was fidgeting with his pen and the major was fidgeting with her hands. After what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken by a growling from colonel Jack O'Neill's stomach. Both officers broke out into laughter.

"Want to catch some lunch Carter?" he asked while wiping away the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." she said and stood up.

They both walked out of his office, heading towards the commissary. The awkward moment long gone, and they were chatting about anything. They walked into the commissary and filled their trays with food, cake and jello. They sat down together at a table in the corner and continued their chatting. Jack eyed her blue jello.

"The red one is the best you know." he said and took a bit from his cake.

"Actually sir, the blue one is the best." she answered while giving him a glare. It did not reach her eyes, so he knew that she was playing with him.

"Sure Carter." he said and winked at her.

As they were busy with each other and their food, they did not notice the other people in the room was watching them carefully. When the two officers were done, the rest of the staff pretended to be busy with their own conversation while the two threw away their trashes and walked out of the commissary. When they had left, the people in the room started to talk about what the had just seen.

"Did you see how they looked at each other?" one said.

"Yeah! He is so gorgeous, so I can see why." a female officer answered.

"Think that they are in love?" asked one.

"It seems so. He only have eyes for her and she for him. They got to have feelings for each other." said the female officer while she looked at the door where the two officers had walked out.


	6. Days are passing

Notes: Hope I did not leave you alone too long without my story! Had a wonderful weekened and then I got swamped with exams and assignments. Anyway, hope you had a good week. I will try to post soon again. Can't promise anything, since it is final exams coming up.

Enjoy.

Days are passing – Chapter Six

The days passed. SG-1 was on their way to the Stargate to get home. They had been on a routine mission looking at some ruins. Daniel was thrilled, Sam was a little interested, Teal'c was... well, he was like he usually is and Jack was quite pissed. It had been raining for the three days that they have been away, and it was not really improving the mood of Jack O'Neill, since everyone knew that he never liked planets with only ruins. He was sitting on a rock while watching Daniel.

"Daniel! Are you done yet? I mean, it is not the best weather here!" he had to shout to be able to be heard by Daniel through the rain.

"But Jack! There's so much left, and I am going to need help to carry as much as possible back home! And to translate this language! I mean it is a whole new language, quite similar to chinese." Daniel said without turning towards him, but kept his eyes on the ruins.

"Sir..." Sam said, as she sat down next to her CO. She did not speak loud enough so Daniel nor Teal'c heard her, but loud enough so that Jack did. "I am not interested either, I want to go home and have a nice shower. And then I am going on a nice date with this good-looking man. It cheers me up to have that in mind." she said and nudged him a bit.

Jack looked at her. _'Did she say good-looking?' _he thought and he smiled for the first time during their mission.

"Danny-boy" he started, turning his gaze from the beautiful blond to the archaeologist. "Do you want any help?" he said suddenly in a far better mood than before. This made Teal'c to raise his eyebrow and Daniel to turn to face his friend.

"You-... do you want to help me?" Daniel stuttered out, not believing what he just heard from the leader of his team.

"Sure, why not?" he said, like it was a normal thing.

"Oh... okay." the archaeologist said and turned back to the ruins. Jack turned to wink at Sam before he walked over to Daniel.

After a few entertaining hours, even for Jack O'Neill, the group started to head home. They dialed the gate and entered the wormhole. They came out to the other side with smiles on their faces which surprised General Hammond, considering the fact that they were all soaked.

"I take the mission went well?" Hammond asked to the group.

"Yes, sir!" Jack said replied smiling.

"Debriefing after your check-up. Welcome home SG-1." Hammond said, looking confused after the group of people that was smiling. Well, all except Teal'c, which gave Hammond a nod before heading to the infirmary. Hammond chuckled and shook his head. He headed to his office to wait for his team.


	7. Infirmary

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not posting in a while. All I can do is to blame on that school has been a lot and that I did not want to bother my beta reader as he was busy with a big assignment. One week left of school and then it is summer! I will be typing more so you guys are not bored!

Thanks for the reviews guys! Means a lot. I hope you will keep reading and I hope it will not bore you too much.

Next chapter should be posted during next week, got my final exams which will take up my weekend.

Enjoy.

Infirmary – Chapter Seven

The four teammates sat on one bed each in the infirmary with Janet Fraiser. Jack and Sam sat next to each other and Jack had his back to the other two in his team. Teal'c and Daniel had their backs to the couple and Janet was at the moment checking out Daniel. If it was not the incident a few days ago, she would not have been gazing at the colonel and the major like she did now.

As the others could not see him, the colonel had an evil plan in mind. His mission was to make his 2IC to giggle or blush so she would get that cute shade of pink in her face. He started off with doing random faces, which he only gained a confused look from Carter.

He frowned when his tries did not work. He peered the room to make sure that his face would not been seen from the security camera. Fortunately, the camera was not able to record what he was about to do. He turned back to Sam who now looked at him questioningly. He grinned before he started to flirt with her. He winked, licked his lips and kissed in the air while watching her closely. His mission succeeded. She started to blush and not long after she started to giggle. She was unable to stop herself from letting out any sound, and she quickly placed her hand over her mouth. Jack was blinking with his eyes and grinning at the woman in front of him.

This did not go unnoticed by Janet, who saw the reaction of Jack O'Neill's actions. She leaned down to Daniel ear, pretending to check his neck after entry marks.

"Looks like our favorite couple is flirting, if I am not mistaken." she said, as she turned his head so he was to see as she continued to check him. Daniel watched the couple behind Teal'c and started to smile. They both were trying to not to laugh, but Daniel saw that their bodies were shaking due to the laughter.

"Looks like it. And I think it was Sam who got Jack in a such good mood during the mission." Daniel said, low enough so that only Janet could hear.

"Oh?" the doctor asked, curious of what Daniel was telling.

"Well, Jack was grumpy whole mission since it was raining." Daniel started off, by gaining a smile from Janet. She knew how grumpy he could get when they were on a mission where it rained. "Then Sam sat down and said something to him, and he suddenly changed mood. He even asked if I wanted help and when I accepted he actually helped out." Daniel continued, and gained a very surprised look from Janet.

"So, what ever she said it must have been something good." Janet stated and gained a nod from the man in front of her. She looked over to Sam to see her biting her lower lip to stop laughing.

"Tell you what. I will ask her what's up when I'm checking her out." she told Daniel and squeezed his shoulder.

After Janet had checked out the males in the group and started to finish checking out her friend, she took this moment for her questions.

"So Sam, Cassie has been asking for you. Do you want to watch movie with us tonight? A night with the girls, including pizza and ice cream." she said, trying to get any information out of her.

"Sounds great Janet, but I can't tonight." Sam said, hoping that would please her friend.

"Oh? How come?" Janet pushed.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." Sam said, not wanting to tell what she was going to do.

"Okay, how about this weekend?"

"Don't know. I will call you if I have time. Are we done?" Sam asked, wanting to get the debriefing over so she could get home. She wanted all the time she could get, since she wanted to look good for Jack.

"Yeah. See you later then." Janet answered. Sam hopped down from the bed and headed out of the infirmary. Janet watched her friend walk out. _'There is definitely something going on here'_ she thought and cleaned up the infirmary after the team.


	8. Ready, get set, home

Ready, get set, home – Chapter Eight

"So basically, you were helping Daniel with the ruins..." General Hammond said.

"Yes, sir!" his 2IC answered.

"... with the translation..."

"Yes, sir!"

"... in the rain..."

"Yes, sir!"

"... for hours..."

"Yes, sir!"

"... and you are not in a bad mood?"

"No, sir." Jack O'Neill answered and smiled.

Hammond sat in his chair at the end of the table, not sure why his second in command was so happy about this mission.

"Right... Well, mission meeting at 0800 Monday morning people. Have a nice weekend. Dismissed." the general said. He watched Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter leaving the briefing room. Daniel and Teal'c stayed behind, puzzled by the expression on general Hammond's face.

"General Hammond, are you well?" Teal'c asked, concerned about Hammond's wellbeing.

"I'm fine Teal'c. Just... shocked."

"Guess what I was when he actually offered his help...?" Daniel stated.

"Is he alright?" Hammond asked the gentlemen in front him, worried about his 2IC.

"O'Neill is behaving very odd, but if he were not well Doctor Fraiser would have said so." Teal'c said and clasped his hands together.

"True son. Well, I have promised my granddaughters that I would go to their play tonight." Hammond said and smiled. "I will see you two on Monday." he said and stood up. With a nod he left and walked into his office.

Daniel and Teal'c stood up and walked out of the briefing room.

"So Teal'c, what are you going to do this weekend?" Daniel asked casually while they walked down the corridor of SGC.

"I have no plans for this weekend Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said while walking with his hands behind his back. They both walked in silence.

After a while Daniel broke the silence.

"Want to grab a bite?" he asked his alien friend.

"Indeed. Where do you suggest?"

"How about O'Malleys?"

"Sounds most acceptable."

"Great! Meet you at the top then?"

"Indeed." the Jaffa said and nodded his head. Daniel nodded back before entering the locker room, where, he bumped into Jack when he entered.

"Sorry Jack." he muttered.

"No worries Danny-boy." Jack answered, knowing that Daniel did not like that nickname.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

Daniel sighed. Sometimes Jack could be impossible, but still he was one of his best friends and the brother he never had.

"Teal'c and I are heading to O'Malleys, and I wondered if you wanted to come?" Daniel asked with a more direct voice.

"Sorry Daniel, but I have plans for tonight." Jack said, hoping that would be enough for the younger man. But of course, it was not.

"Oh? What are you going to do?" Daniel asked, curious what Jack could be doing that he could not cancel for his friends.

"One day I will tell you." Jack said and patted Daniel's shoulder before heading out and towards the elevator. Daniel stood there for a moment, feeling a bit hurt that his friend would not tell him. He shrugged and continued to his locker where his clothes and belongings were.

Jack hurried towards the elevators. He had heard his friends talk about going to O'Malleys. That was his first thoughts of taking Sam, but he had changed his mind to a much nicer place. He wanted to make this a night that Sam would remember. When the doors opened, he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the topside. Jack leaned against the back of the elevator, and started to drum against the wall with his fingers. The ride up seemed to take ages.

The doors finally opened and Jack hurried out. He passed the checkouts with some "Have a nice weekend, sir." and "See you Monday, sir." but he just nodded absently at that. He walked over the parking lot to his truck. He took the keys out of his pocket, opened the door at the driver's side and jumped inside. He put the keys in the ignition but did not start the car. He looked at his watch. _'Wow, in two hours I will be going out with Sam.' _he thought and smiled. He started the car and drove home.

---

Sam entered her house. She walked into the kitchen and dropped the mail on the counter. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was like she was reborn, the colours were brighter and everything seemed so great. She smiled and shook her head. _'I am so not feeling like a teenager...'_ she thought and let out a nervous giggle. She walked out to the hallway and picked up the bags she just had placed there. She had gone shopping after she had left the base and she was lucky to find a nice outfit quickly.

She walked to her room and placed the clothes on her bed. It was a red and very sexy dress. It was ending at her ankles and followed her curves. The dress would show enough cleavage and her back would be bare. Together with the dress she would wear red high heels and some lovely jewels. 'Red ruby slippers' she thought and smiled to herself. She was very nervous. He had never seen her in something like that. Maybe once or twice, but not dressed up for him. Her thoughts wondered to what he would think. She went to her bathroom and took a shower.

-

Jack O'Neill arrived to his home. He parked his car on his driveway and stepped out. He walked to his door and opened it. As he stepped inside, he turned on the light. He let out a sigh, it had been a hard day at work. However, he started to smile and looked at his watch. It was 05.30pm. _'Great. I have about an hour before I should go and pick her up.'_ he said and smiled to himself. He walked into his bedroom and started to look through his closet. She had mentioned once that he did look good in dress blues, but he was not going to wear those. _'Big no no.' _he thought while setting his dress blues aside. He found his favorite suit and pulled it out of the closet. It was not only a gray suit but a quite good-looking one too. He pulled out a black shirt and a tie which was glittering mix of green and gray. Together with that he would wear black shiny shoes. He put the things on his bed and smiled. Then he headed off to the shower and started to get ready.

-

She arrived to her bedroom after a nice long shower. It was needed after spending a few days on a planet where it only rained. Her hair was still dripping wet when she stepped over to her bed. With the second towel, she started to dry her hair by ruffling the golden locks. When she was all dried up, she put on her underwear. She then walked to her bathroom once again and started to curl her hair and put on some makeup. She added a bit more makeup than usual, but this was of course a date and not her job at the air force. She also painted her nails red to match her dress. She wriggled her toes when she was done and smiled happily of the result. _'Not bad.'_ she thought and put away the things. She walked out into her bedroom once again and finished dressing. She put on the red dress she had bought earlier that day. It fitted her body perfectly. She stood in front of the mirror and admired the reflection. She looked after her purse and filled it with the things she would need tonight. Such as lip gloss, breath mints and a condom. '_Can't hurt to be on the safe side_' she thought. When she was done with that, she looked at the watch. It was 6.45, 15 minutes before he would come and pick her up. A wave of nervousness hit her. She froze in her spot and looked straight a head. The doorbell broke her paralysis. She looked and the watch again, and this time it showed 7.00. _'Right on time'_ she thought and took a deep breath. She looked at once more in the mirror and then grabbed her purse on the way down. She quickly glanced around in the house before she turned her attention to the door. She took a deep breath and then opened the door to her home.

-

He came out of the shower with the towel around his waist. His hair was still wet after the shower and his skin was damp. He had put on his favorite cologne in before emerging out of the bathroom, so all he had to do was to get dress. He removed the towel and put on his favorite boxers with Simpson theme. A grin spread in his face while he continued putting on his suit. After he had dressed, he was admiring himself in the mirror. _'Wow, not bad...'_ he thought while looking the well-toned body he saw in the mirror. He glanced at the clock. It was 6.32. _'Ah shoot, have to get going...'_ he thought and placed his wallet and keys in his pockets. He moved out of the bedroom and headed towards his front door. He went outside and locked the door. When he walked to his truck, he drew a deep breath of the fresh air that lingered around him. He opened the door to his truck and jumped inside. The car started with a roar when he turned the keys in the ignition. He pulled out of the driveway and started to drive towards Sam's house.

_'Just one stop...'_ he thought and pulled up at a flower shop. He jumped out of his truck and walked inside. During the day he had no idea what kind of bouquet to get his 2IC, until he saw a beautiful bouquet of lillies right in front of his eyes. He started to grin one of his trademark grins and headed to get that bouquet. He failed to notice that all the female in the shop stopped what they were doing and were now looking at the gorgeous man who just walked into the shop. Jack picked up the bouquet and his grin became even bigger. He walked over to the counter where an older lady was standing. She was smiling at him.

"Special someone?" she asked and glanced around to see the women carefully eavesdropping to the conversation. Jack broke out of his trance and looked at the woman who just spoke to him.

"Yes... Yes it is." he said and grinned back. If he was not so absorbed, he would have heard the women sighing by hearing that he was not single. Jack payed for the flowers and thanked the woman before heading to his car.

He jumped inside and placed the flowers on the passenger seat. He started the car and drove away from the shop and towards his special someone. The next time he stopped was in front of her house. He killed the engine and silence filled his truck. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip on the wheel. He closed his eyes and sat in the car for a while. After a moment, he opened them and took the bouquet before heading out of the car. He closed the door behind him and walked along the pathway to her door. He stopped before her door and drew another deep breath. He ringed the doorbell and held up the bouquet. He heard footsteps coming from the inside of the house and not long after, the door was opened.


	9. The Date

Woah! Hey guys, long time no seen. Sorry for the long wait, a lot of stuff happened during the last year and I just didn't have the time to write. But now I'm gonna try to post more often.

Time for the date! Enjoy guys.

* * *

The date – Chapter nine

The door opened to reveal a blond in a beautiful red dress. The colonel's jaw dropped when he saw the woman in front of him. His eyes traveled over her body and he sure did like what he saw. _'Sweet'_ he thought. He looked up to meet her eyes. He grinned at her and she blushed from the looks he gave her. They stood there and admiring the person in front of them for a while. Jack's daydreaming was interrupted by her angelic voice.

"Are those for me, sir?" she asked and nodded towards the bouquet in his hand. Jack followed her gaze to the flowers in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. Yeahsureyabetcha!" he said and held up the flowers for her. She smiled and took the flowers from him and smelled the beautiful bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you, sir. They're lovely." she said and gave him one of her mega-watt smiles.

"No worries Carter. By the way, drop the sir." he said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, si-Jack. Call me Sam." she said.

"Sam." he tried saying her name out loud and she grinned at hearing her first name coming out of those hot, soft lips of his. Oh how she would like to have them all over her- _'No Sam! Let's not go there...'_ she thought.

"I will just put them in water." she said and turned around to place them in her favorite vase.

Jack followed her and closed the door behind him. He had been in her house many times before, however it still seemed new to him. Well, he had never been in the house as a date. He had only been there as her commanding officer and friend. He did not notice when Sad had emerged back into the hallway and she stood there looking at him. She stood there looking at him for a short while before she let out a giggle. He looked up and a shade of read started to spread in his face. He had been standing there with his jaw open. Luckily, he had not drooled anything. He cleared his throat.

"Shall we?" he asked casually and motioned his arm towards the door.

She nodded and walked past him and opened the door. He walked out behind her and stood by when she locked her door. She placed her keys in her purse and turned around to the street. It was not a cold evening in Colorado Springs, but a shiver went through her body when Jack placed his hand on the small of her back. She flashed him a smiled and they started to walk toward the car. Jack, as the gentlemen he could be, opened the passenger door for her and helped her to get in. When he had gently closed the door behind her, he rushed to the other side of the care and jumped inside. He turned on the engine and drove away from her house and headed towards the restaurant.

In the beginning of the drive it was silence between the officers. No one knew really what to talk about. Both of them glanced at the person beside them at the same time and looked away embarrassed. It was not long until they both burst into laughter. This certainly removed the tension and they started to chat about everything and anything. They had started talking about astronomy and Sam was in the middle of her techno-babble so she had not noticed that they had stopped and were currently standing still in a parking lot. He sat there, turned towards Sam and was smiling. It was a long moment when Sam had finally stopped talking. She looked at Jack and met his gaze.

"What are you smiling so smart for?" she asked him.

"Nuuuuuuuthing..." he said teasingly.

"Jack..." she said and tried to look annoyed.

"I just love to see you talk about something you are passionate about. You are so cute and pretty that you have no idea..." he said while he opened the door and jumped outside.

Sam sat there blushing and smiling shyly when Jack opened her door and offered his arm. She thanked him and took his arm. Jack helped her outside the car and carefully closed the door. When they walked together to the building, they kept looking at each other and smiled. They arrived to the door and Jack opened the door and bowed humbly to let Sam him.

"Well thank you, kind sir." she said and giggled. She walked inside into the restaurant with Jack closely behind her. They walked inside to a beautiful decorated room.

"Welcome!" a man greeted them.

"Thank you. We have a reservation." Jack said to the man and placed his hand on the small of Sam's back. She looked up at Jack and grinned.

"Very well, your name sir?" he asked and smiled at the couple in front of him.

"Jack O'Neill, with two ll's."

"O'Neill... Ah yes, here it is. You requested a booth in the secluded area?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha." he said and grinned.

"This way please." said the man while taking two menu's and started to show the officers the way to their table. The couple followed him and sat down in their booth.

"Hope you will enjoy your dinner." the man said and handed them their menu's while smiling.

"Thank you." Sam said and they were left alone. They looked through the menu's in silence for a while.

"Whachya thinkin' of having?" Jack asked and looked over his menu at Sam.

"The pasta with scampi and mushrooms." Sam said. "Although..."

"Although?"

"It's garlic in it and I do not want to smell bad..."

"Nonsense! I love garlic. Tell you what, I am thinking of ordering the pasta with meat, and it got garlic too. So I will not even notice it when I kiss you later."

"Okay... I'll take it then." Sam said and smiled shyly at Jack.

"Great." Jack said and before he could say anything more a waitress came.

"Hello and welcome. My name is Maria and I will be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"I think we are." Jack said and told Maria what they were going to eat.

"What would you like to drink to that?" she asked while writing down the orders.

"This wine and some water please." Jack said and pointed at the wine list.

"Excellent choice sir. I will be back soon with your drinks." she said and collected the the menu's. The couple was left alone.

"So..." Sam started.

"So?"

"You are going to kiss me later?" she asked and bit her lower lip.

"Yes, I am." he said and leaned forward on his arms. He looked at Sam and he smiled. They sat like that until they were interrupted by Maria.

"Here are your drinks. Your food will arrive soon." she said and placed the drinks on the table. She nodded and the couple and flashed them a smile before she left. Jack lifted up his glass and held it in front of him.

"To the most beautiful and smartest woman I know." he said and smiled.

Sam smiled and clinked her glass with his before they took a sip from them.

The dinner went on. Jack and Sam were talking about everything, from what Daniel sometimes says in his sleep to which jello is the best. They both enjoyed their food and had moved on to desert. They were laughing and talking about old missions. The dinner had now come to an end and Jack paid for the food. They left the restaurant and walked out to the car. They breathed in the cool night air. Once the arrived to the car, Jack opened the passenger door and held out a hand to help Sam inside. She placed her own hand in his and started to climb inside. He closed the door gently behind her and moved over to his side. He jumped inside and started to drove off to her house.

They walked on her pathway to her house laughing. They had now reached her door and also the end of the date. They stood there face to face in silence. Jack brought his hand up to Sam's cheek and slowly caressed her skin. He brought his other hand up and he cupped her face with both of his hands. He caressed her skin once more with his thumbs before he started to lean down. His lips were hovering over hers and he could feel her breathing. He slowly moved the last bit before his lips were touching hers. The kiss started out softly and carefully. Sam had her hands on Jack's chest and slowly moved them to his neck where she placed them. She put her arms around Jack's neck and he moved his arms down and around her back. He pulled her closer and started to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slowly met and started to explore each others mouthes. The kiss became more and more passionate for each minute that passed. However, the human body can not be without oxygen too long. They broke the kiss and were both panting. They stood there in each others arms, close together in silence. Jack was the one breaking the silence.

"Told ya I was going to kiss you. You oki?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." she answered him. She lowered her arms and started to look after her keys in her purse. She brought them up and opened the door. She took one step inside before she turned around to Jack.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you."

"Me too Sam." he said and leaned down. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good night Sam." he said and straightened up while looking into her eyes.

"Good night Jack." she said and closed the door.

Jack turned around and walked to his car. He opened the door to his side of the car. But before he jumped in, he looked up and saw Sam looking at him from the window. He smiled the special smile he kept for her and jumped inside the car. He started the engine and looked up to the window again. He waved good-bye and drove away from her house. She was standing in the window, watching his car disappearing from her street. She brought her hand up to her lips where she still felt his. She smiled and headed of to her bedroom. Tomorrow was a new day and she needed the sleep she could get. After all, who knows what Jack might be planning.


End file.
